


The Sins and Virtues of AkiRyu

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Chasity, Cocky Kurusu Akira, Diligence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gluttony, Humility, Jealous Sakamoto Ryuji, Jealousy, Kindness, Kisses, Lust, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pride, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Sexual Content, Temperance, charity - Freeform, greed - Freeform, sloth - Freeform, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: In which I write little stories of Akiryu based on the seven deadly sins, followed by the seven heavenly virtues. I'd like to think the tags cover them all, but if I missed one, feel free to tell me in the comments!





	1. Sin I: Pride

It simply amazes Ryuji of how Akira could be so humble, but also so arrogant all at once.

He just didn't get it.

First time meeting the guy, the raven seemed polite and kind enough, if not a little shy. He rarely hears the wrongfully accused teen complain about anything, and more often then not, Akira seemed to care a lot about other people then himself. Physical attraction aside, it was one of the reasons why Ryuji had been drawn to him - as well as him not screaming in his face or giving him the look of scrutiny when he saw him or heard his name.

And then he had gotten his Persona.

Next thing the blond knew, Akira was standing tall and proud, an overconfident smirk on his face that, if given to someone else, Ryuji would've gladly wipe it off. On Akira, it left Ryuji speechless (well, seeing something burst from the guy also left him speechless, but that's not the point here) and a little bit faint. Akira no longer looked like the guy who would squirm his way from Ryuji, but instead stood up to him, never backing down, and a shiver went up his spine.

He had towered over Kamoshida's servants, turning the tables against them, and Ryuji knew Akira had been a little power-hungry after unleashing Arsene when the look in his eyes was no longer the look of innocent bystander. Once the thrill was over, however, that confidence disappeared as he questioned him about it, making the raven flustered as he tried to answer the best that he could, despite not knowing the answers in the first place.

From there on out, the differences between The Joker and Akira was very, very, different; yet it seemed like the lines between the two bled together during the waking hours the longer they went in and out of the Mementos, the longer they continued to be The Phantom Thieves.

Akira was still silent for the most part, still polite and kind enough to help others, but when it was just them, or at least around the people Akira trusted the most, that characteristic seemed to slide, and Ryuji often hears him cracking sarcastic jokes in a dry tone, or he gets these looks that reminded Ryuji of The Joker; piercing, demanding, probing, and know-it-all. His lips would quirk up a little, not much of a smile, but a smirk that he knew belongs to his other self, and if he's feeling daring, Ryuji would sometimes hear him purr out his words, as if trying to seduce whoever he was speaking to (mostly Ryuji, sometimes Ann, sometimes Makoto. He's never seen him do it with Haru or Yusuke - though understandable. Out of all of them, they were the most innocent ones - though Ryuji sometimes wonder about Haru. After all, he's SEEN Haru's Persona. Very sweet girl, but damn can she been frightening when she wants to be). Out of all of them, however, Akira only seemed to enjoy touching Ryuji the most.

Ryuji likes to think he understands. Ryuji himself is a touchy-feely type of person, and he's been touch-starved since being kicked off the track team. When Ryuji and Akira became best buds, Ryuji often finds himself slinging an arm around Akira, bumping shoulders, and just in general being very near Akira, to the point of touching. He's embarrassed about it, and he doesn't want to make Akira uncomfortable with all his touching, so he tries hard to give Akira space when he thinks he's going overboard.

As it turns out, he needn't to worry.

Akira touches him back just as much as Ryuji touches him - the only difference being that they seem more...intimate, somehow. Like, these touches were done with intent. He would feel the raven place a hand on his middle back, guiding him wherever they were going, he would run smooth circles on his knuckles if he was holding Ryuji's hands, a simple hand landing on his thigh and Ryuji immediately catches fire....these things.

And the craziest part about it is that Akira does it with no hesitance. Ryuji can barely give Akira a hug without feeling awkward, and yet Akira would touch him as if he knew Ryuji doesn't mind, knew he wouldn't complain. The spark in his eyes told him so, the fact that Akira questions him when Ryuji questions him about it also hold merit.

Since then, Akira has gotten bolder with his actions and words, to the point of being arrogant. Especially when said actions and words were towards Ryuji of all people.

"D-Dude," Ryuji stuttered, blushing as Akira held him against the wall. "W-What the eff?"

Akira just hummed in the back of his throat, nuzzling the line of Ryuji's cheek before moving down towards the blond's neck and began sucking.

"AH! A-Ah, dude, n-no! You're gonna leave a mark!" He struggled, but he wasn't sure if he was trying to get away, or if encouraging Akira to make a hickey. About time the raven-haired teen got off of him, Ryuji's neck was sore and wet, and he's pretty sure he got a hickey. "W-what the hell was that for?!"

"Silly," Akira cooed, tangling his hand with Ryuji's. "That's what a boyfriend would do."

Ryuji was pretty sure his face was in flames, shock written in his eyes.

"W-WHAT?!"

"Come on, Ryu-kun," He began pulling Ryuji away from their hiding sport, and he briefly wondered if he could get anymore red. "We're going to be late for the festival."

"B-B-but...."

Akira didn't even ask him out yet.  

   


	2. Sin II: Sloth

Akira didn't think of himself as a lazy person. Typically, he did move around lot, enjoyed having something to do be it exercise or working, no matter what it was. So long as he was active and feeling useful, he couldn't complain.

All that changed when he discovered the joys of laying his head on Ryuji's lap.

It mostly happens whenever the two were bored, or Akira had joined him in his favorite pastime, but whenever Ryuji was sitting down, his lap looked soo...inviting. Many thoughts ran in Akira's head whenever he thought about Ryuji's legs, but the one that stuck, that felt right, was him placing his head in between his legs, and just.... _looking_ at Ryuji. Sometimes he would stick his tongue out whenever he was concentrating, and Akira thought it was cute, other times he would look embarrassed, a nice shade of pink going across his face, but he never complained. At the beginning he use to, calling Akira a cat because he liked being in Ryuji's lap so much, but as they continued discovering new things in their relationship, Ryuji started to complain less and simply accept the fact that Akira was a cuddlier.

But what he likes most about being in Ryuji's lap was when he was deep in thought and started stroking his hair.

Akira was a bit sensitive when it came to touch. Not as much as Ryuji, as he had later discovered, but there were certain things that made Akira go limp and lax and not wanting to move, and head scratches were definitely one of them. Ryuji's nails weren't quite sharp like Ann's would be, nor were they short and blunt like Makoto's, but they were simply long enough to send shivers down Akira's spine, and make the leader curl up even more into Ryuji. It was enough to lull him into sleep, giving Ryuji a hum of content as he closed his eyes and drifted away. He knows Ryuji loves his hair, for how soft and curly it was down to its roots, so Akira never complained - it's only when Ryuji pulls his hand away that Akira starts fussing.

Because of this, Ryuji finds it hard to make Akira move, even when he's tired from stroking his boyfriend's hair.

"You're being extra lazy today," He commented, still stroking Akira's hair. Akira just gave him a soft hum, buried his face more into Ryuji's crotch, making the blond blush. "Come on man, my arm's killing me here. We have to study, or else Makoto would have our heads."

"Later. Continue to pet me." Akira answered. Ryuji rolled his eyes.

"You really are a cat. I think you beat Morgana on how much of a cat you really are." Ryuji teased. Akira made no comment to that, only peeking up from one of his eyes to see Ryuji staring down at him. He could see the love for Akira quite clearly in his eyes, and that made Akira's heart flutter. Closing his eyes, he pushed himself up into Ryuji's hand, a small noise leaving him. Ryuji scoffed in disbelief. "I am not your servant, despite what you might think."

"You should be happy I'm not forcing you to study." Akira muttered.

"Studying got replace with this. I love you, Aki, but come on."

"Hmm." Akira just continued to lay there, pretending not to hear Ryuji's half-hearted complaints.

Sometimes, Akira didn't mind being lazy if it meant being with Ryuji like this.   


	3. Sin III: Envy

Jealousy was something Ryuji is unfamiliar with, in terms with his feelings. There were rare moments where the blond actually felt jealous of anything, and if there's any feelings that came to close to it, he would assume annoyance was one, since that's what Ryuji often feels. Other than that, Ryuji had spent most of his time ignoring everyone ever since the Kamoshida incident, getting angry at the unjust, and feeling helpless that he couldn't do anything, or he thought he was in this alone. He didn't have time to be jealous over something as trivial as relationships or another person, even if he _did_ feel bitter about the whole track team getting back together, and all.

Once he met Akira, he started to see little bits of green in everything he does.

At first, Ryuji had thought he'd been jealous because of Akira's dangerously good looks. Sure, feminine and girly, whatever, make fun of it if you will, but Ryuji is not blind and cannot deny that Akira was indeed a handsome boy. His hair fell just enough to give him that bad boy look, yet in school uniform he looked like a gentlemen; glasses made him look cute, without them, Ryuji could clearly see his lashes and they were so pretty, made his grey, borderline black, eyes stand out more when they weren't obscured by the frames he wears. His smiles were always so soft and gentle, comforting, and that's when he's smiling in the first place. It was enough to have anyone in a trance, want to move closer to Akira _because_ he gave off that air of comfort and understanding. When he didn't give off that air of understanding, just a look of confusion that you can just _taste_ in the air, it was downright adorable, because Akira looked so _clueless_ as Ryuji had seen when he stomped up next to him, angry and a huffing fit after just missing Ann. So yes, Ryuji had been jealous that Akira had been gifted with good looks, at one point.

Another thing he'd been jealous about, referring to Akira's aura, was how people around interacted with him. There was something about Akira that just drew them to him, and despite his backstory, despite what they thought they know, Ryuji can tell they trusted Akira once they found out Akira was not at all like the criminal record he made for himself, false or otherwise. He's seen it when he interacts with the other thieves, he's seen it when he gave certain Shujin students a time of day. He's even seen Akira charm adults, the good ones, anyway. They all just really, really, like Akira for whatever reason, and they all felt the need to go to him, to talk to him. Without even doing much of anything, Akira turned himself into a trustworthy guy, gave people a reason to turn to him, and Ryuji, well, did it really need to be said why Ryuji felt jealous about that? After Kamoshida, he's been labeled, abandon, and beaten down by pretty much everyone that came across him. No one trusted him, no one gave him the time of day, and they didn't really care for his story like they've done with Akira. The only one that did care, that helped him out, was Akira himself so that jealously came as quick as it went.

The most final, and probably the most accurate one to date, was the jealously of Akira having romantic feelings for someone. Naturally, when someone is drawn to someone else, they will catch feelings whether they like it or not, and with Akira's dashing good looks combined with Akira's nice guy act, it was bound to happen sooner or later. The first person that came to mind is Ann.

Most people consider Ann beautiful. That's not to say she isn't, but to Ryuji, she's good-looking, but the teen is going to assume it's because he's known her for so long. The only real unique thing about Ann is her hair, and her love for sweets, but 99% of the time, Ann was just like any other girl, with the exception that all the girls in the Phantom Thieves would gladly kick your ass if you pissed them off enough. Of course, when she's in her bodysuit or does things like showing her leg, of course Ryuji's going to stare. He hasn't fully gone gay (bi, maybe) yet, so he can appreciate a good-looking female every once and a while. Despite this, Ryuji's feelings for Ann stayed the same; she's great, and she's good-looking, but once you get past the 'She has natural blonde hair' part, everything else becomes null and void. At the most, Ryuji can say that the modeling career Ann had wanted was a great choice for her.

And, as much as Ryuji knew about Ann, he didn't think she'd be the first one to fall into Akira's charms, but she did. He had seen the way she smiled at him, seen the way she tried to stand close to Akira. Very rarely was Akira the victim of her anger, unlike Ryuji (then again, sometimes Ryuji deserves it, and he knew it too), and he always thought Akira liked her back, judging by the way Akira often spent time with her. He tries to do it with everyone, Ryuji knew that, but there was something about his and Ann's relationship that bothered him. In the back of his mind, he thought they were a lovely couple, which is why it pains him whenever the two were on the same wavelength during battle.

Next came Makoto.

Makoto, little miss goody-good two shoes, the student president, grade A hard to follow act, the girl who made sure everyone was doing their job, and the one who had one hell of a Persona. He didn't think he's ever seen Makoto angry, but from the way she stomped into the ground, Ryuji was seriously glad it hadn't been him that she was pissed at. In a weird way, Makoto reminded him of Akira, which is why he thought they too would make a good couple, at least, a better one than Ann and Akira. The two were similar in a way of how they handle things, how calm they usually were, and even though Makoto was a little more on the mother hen's side, it balanced out well with Akira's protective streak he has going for him. The two were so in sync with each other, that there's no wonder rumors about them started, even when they've reassured the rest of the team that they were just rumors. It was hard not to think that Makoto and Akira are a couple when they complimented each other.

The third person that came to Ryuji's mind was Mishima, surprisingly.

Maybe it wasn't all that surprising, when you see how often Mishima gets in contact with Akira, but with Ryuji hanging out with him and all, you'd think Mishima didn't want to stick around Akira for as long as he did. There was no doubt that the smaller teen had some sort of a crush on Akira, trying his best to please him, despite Akira's brush offs. It was kind of cute, if not a little pathetic, in Ryuji's honest opinion (not as pathetic as HE is, however, what with him pinning after the guy like so many others are doing).

Next person Ryuji thought of was Yusuke.

Ryuji didn't have a problem with Yusuke - even though at the beginning, the idea of him painting Ann naked was weird as fuck. He was just so....naïve, even more so than Mishima. It was hard for Ryuji to feel jealous of the dude when he has a quirk that even Ryuji liked. Sure, he envies his paintings and how beautiful they are, but it wasn't the same type of envy he gets whenever he thought about him and Akira in a romantic sense. That stems from Ryuji's lack of creativity.

Futaba was weird to think about, so Ryuji gave her a pass. Though, he knew for a fact that Akira at least considers her a sister to him, so that kind of quells the idea of them together romantically.

And then there was that one person, that one person Ryuji couldn't stand, didn't want to think about because out of everyone Akira can choose, out of everyone Akira might have romantic feelings for,  _this one...._

Goro fucking Akechi.

Maybe it's the fact that Akechi is just as pretty as Akira. Maybe it's the fact that Akechi was popular and Ryuji was not. Maybe it's the fact that he reminds him of Light from Death Note, and Akira L, and everyone knows LxLight is the OTP of Death Note, but Ryuji cannot, under ANY circumstance, condone this pairing - Akira and Akechi, specifically. It was something that just.... _burns_ him whenever he thought about the two together.

He thought he knew jealousy when he thought of Ann and Akira.

He thought he knew jealousy when he thought of Makoto and Akira.

He thought he knew jealousy when he thought of _anyone_ with Akira.

But no.

No. No. Those pairings didn't even come _close_ to what Ryuji feels when he sees Akechi and his stupid fucking, pretty face, and him getting all chubby with Akira.

He hated his dad, always told himself to never become like his dad - an angry, violent drunk - but when he sees Akechi, he feels like he could be like him, for a little bit, without being drunk.

Because there was something about Akechi Ryuji did not like. He didn't like his smiles, didn't like how he's always touching Akira, didn't like how he's always looking, _staring_ after him as if Akira was some kind of god, as if he's thinking about wanting to become something _more_ with Akira.

He swung his fist before he even got a chance to realize what was happening.

Startled, Akira looked up from his book he had been reading, turning to the blond.

"...You okay?" He asked. Realizing what he has done, Ryuji blushed and settle down, not looking at Akira.

"'M fine. Sorry. Just thinkin' about stuff." Akira raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Ryuji shook his head.

"No, I'm good." Because if he gets to talking about Akechi, he'll never shut up. If he gets to talking about Akechi, Akira will know he's jealous. If he started talking about anyone with Akira, Akira would think he's selfish, and want to stop being friends with him, even though Ryuji desperately wanted more.

Akira said nothing, simply stared at Ryuji before going back to his book. With a sigh, Ryuji tried to focus on the manga he's been reading, though it was hard to when all his thoughts were _Akira,_ and _mine,_ and _no, you can't have....._

He really needed to get his jealousy in controlled.             


	4. Sin IV: Greed

Maybe it's a bit mean to say, but Akira was honestly glad no one seemed romantically interested in Ryuji. Anytime Ryuji tried to get his 'game on', he always end up getting rejected, failing spectacularly, and, as it has been seen during their trip in Hawaii, chased off by some angry people, either the girl he's interested in, or the girl's boyfriend. It hurts his heart a little to see Ryuji upset for his failed tactics, but at the same time, not really. All it means, is that no one will ever see Ryuji in the way Akira does.

No one is ever going to see the way Ryuji becomes painfully shy whenever Akira compliments him.

No one is ever going to see that cute blush on his face.

No one is ever going to know the softer side of Sakamoto Ryuji, see how he craves for attention, and see how he's willing to give it back tenfold.

No one's going to know that when Ryuji is determined to do something, he's going to do it; give it his all, or die trying.

No one's going to know that Ryuji was just eager to please, to love like the way Akira knows, has seen with his own eyes.

They're not going to know about his insecurities, about his fears, about his tears, or anything like that. They're not going to see the way Ryuji mutters in his sleep when he's comfortable, see the way Ryuji looks when he's so in love (the _admiration_ in his eyes when he looks at Akira), see the small, soft smile on his face when Akira says something Ryuji agrees with, but couldn't say with his words. They won't see Ryuji when he finally cleans himself up, and is wearing the same fancy clothes he's always mocked the higher class for wearing, looking dashing despite how uncomfortable he might feel. They're not going to see how Ryuji only says things he means with passion, or say things when he's trying to cover for someone in order to keep them safe from harm. They're not going see Ryuji when the teen is being playful, when he says something incredibly smart that Akira takes accounted for, and probably the most important part, they're not going have any of Ryuji's time like Akira do.

To the outside world, Ryuji was the reckless fool who's no better than his dad. He's an idiot that only solve things with brute force. He's a creep that thinks he's some big shot when he isn't. Sakamoto Ryuji is a lot more trouble than he's worth. He's not as cute like Akira, or as sentimental like Yusuke. When it came to romance, Ryuji was a hopeless loser.

That's not how Akira sees Ryuji.

He sees Ryuji as an honest, caring, individual that has too much love contained in that body. He's selfless, daring, feisty, and the best part about Ryuji is that when he tries, you _know_ he is. It might not be the perfection like everyone else wanted, but Akira didn't think anyone's perfect. Ryuji's flaws is what made him who he is, and Akira _liked_ who he is, because he's so open about his feelings without even trying. There was no half-ass when it came to Ryuji, and that was something Akira had admired ever since his first meeting with the blond. He could say whatever he wanted, to whoever he wanted, and most people would shrug it off and roll their eyes, because that was just so typical of Ryuji, but Akira was listening. Akira was watching.

And when they were alone, that loudmouth that everyone hated was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he was met with a Ryuji who had self-confident issues, a Ryuji seeking approval, and when that approval was met, Ryuji became something like the sun - too bright to look at, so happy and pleased that he did something right. When he was like this, intimacy for Ryuji was not an issue - hugs, arms thrown over the shoulder, getting into Akira's face....

It made Akira's heart stop beating.

They began exchanging secrets, sometimes having a late night conversation about nothing at all, and for one second, the Ryuji everyone knew fell away and was replaced with this, sensitive soft boy. This Ryuji that stares at him like he was his world, the Ryuji that was constantly revealing his heart to Akira, that gets embarrassed too easily, that was holding his hand. The Ryuji that has a smile that made Akira want to ask Yusuke if he could paint it so he could stare at it forever, the Ryuji that Akira loved so much, loved Ryuji in all his faults and characteristics.

All of Ryuji's smiles, all of his love, his sensitives, insecurities....they all belong to Akira.

And no one is going to change that.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the sister-fic to Envy tbh.


	5. Sin V: Gluttony

Kissing was highly addicting, both Akira and Ryuji came to find out.

Neither of them were sure what it is that made them kiss each other so often, but they did. The first time they've kissed, it had been Akira's doing. For all his bravo when it came to romance, the closest thing Ryuji had for kissing was his mother, and _ew no_ , that was gross so Akira, who only kissed a girl once before moving to Tokyo, had to take the lead.

As far as first kisses go, it had been surprisingly gentle.

Akira didn't rush, made sure to tuck in his teeth so they didn't clash. His lips were soft, but a little dry when pressed against Ryuji's, but more importantly, he gave Ryuji time to react. He allowed the raven to coax him through, asking permission to open his mouth, and probe his tongue into the wet cavern. It had been weird, if not a little uncomfortable, but Ryuji had managed to stay relax as Akira explored his mouth, teasing his tongue, causing shivers to go down his spine. Every once and a while, a moan would slip from Ryuji, causing him to blush - only for said blush to darken when Akira pulled away, saliva connected, and him looking at Ryuji with hazy, half-lidded eyes.

It might be the only romantic kiss Ryuji had ever gotten, but he still upholds it as the best first kiss ever.

Since they started dating, it seemed like neither of the two could go a day without kissing. Usually they were short pecks to the lips, sometimes on the cheeks, or even the forehead, but sometimes, there was tongue. Ryuji is not afraid to admit anytime they kissed with tongue it sent fire racing in his body.

Kissing with tongue was much more different than a simple peck, because of the different tempo they do. If Akira was feeling a bit lazy with his affection, the kiss would reflect that by him sucking on Ryuji's tongue, deliberately pulling moans and whimpers from him until he had enough. If Akira was horny, the kisses were fierce, had Ryuji weak in the knees, as Akira pretty much devoured him. Ryuji could fight back sometimes, but when Akira wanted, he _wanted_ and there's not enough for Ryuji to do to stop it.

Eventually, it had gotten to the point that Ryuji started to take note of Akira's kisses, and fought back just as much as he did.

Now, not only was he moaning, but so was Akira; not only was his face flush and left breathless, but so was Akira. When he was pretty much fucking Akira's throat, he would reach up and pull on his hair, and arousal struck when he heard the Phantom Thief leader growl something inhumane, saw his eyes flashing just a bit. The next thing Ryuji knew, there was teeth and tongue, moans echoing around the room, and somehow he's gotten into Akira's lap as they continue to kiss, and try to dominate each other. On more than one occasion, a shirt or two were missing.

Suddenly, it was like a game then; who can pull out the most noises, who would bend over to the other's will, who could go the longest without breaking the kiss (this one had neither winners. If only air wasn't that important to breathe). Every time one pulled away, the other chases. Every time one did something involving lips, the other cave and kissed them. It's been happening for a while, to the point where the other thieves could only roll their eyes and shake their head (except for Haru, who's always glad to see love being shared by two people).

"Fuck," Ryuji gasped as he pulled away from Akira, lips red and bruised from the heavy kissing. Akira just hummed as he moved over to Ryuji's neck and began sucking, biting. "Are you going to leave a hickey? Again?"

"You taste good." Akira muttered on his neck, licking a drop of sweat before nibbling on Ryuji once more. Ryuji squirmed, his flush going all the way down his body - once more, shirtless - and panting just as Akira moved up and captured his lips again. A soft whine escaped him, eagerly plunging into Akira's mouth once more.

Yes, kissing was very, very addicting. Especially when it's from the person you love the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post. Because why not?


	6. Sin VI: Lust

Akira really, really loves leather.

He's pretty sure this love started when he first spotted Ryuji in his outfit after unleashing his Persona, when he came out wearing nothing but a leather jacket, a red neckerchief, a skull for a mask, and some tight, black pants. Since then, all he can think about was how good those pants fit on him, how hot he looked with his jacket, and how he really, really wanted to push Ryuji up against the wall in that uniform, and fuck him senseless. Because of his outfit, Akira started to see Ryuji in a more lustful light like....

How long his legs really were, for starters. His pants were tight and they hugged around his thighs, stretching down all the way to the bottom, ending at his boots. Akira was pretty sure if he ran his hand on Ryuji's thighs, he would feel the muscles that only built up from years of track running, and he'll trace it all the way down to his calves, enjoying the smooth skin he knew laid underneath. They also curved and framed his ass more than the school's uniform did, and every time, Akira wanted nothing more, but to reach over and squeeze them cheeks together, just to hear Ryuji squeak in embarrassment and end up getting punch for his perverted touch.

The jacket was something he wanted Ryuji to keep when he fucks him. The idea of Ryuji wearing nothing, but that turns him on a lot more than he's willing to admit, and he also like the idea of taking Ryuji's neckerchief and using it as rope to tie his hands together and then blowing into him as well. It was principle that the leather jacket would probably bite into Ryuji's skin the harder they fuck, the smell of it airing, and having it pushed upwards and making sounds made Akira's cock hard, especially when Ryuji's mask is askew, revealing his beautiful flushed face as he begged Akira for mercy.

Akira's not sure why this fetish of his started, but he does know that Ryuji and leather was _enticing_ ; enough to get his blood boiling, to make his dick hard on instant, enough to want to see Ryuji in leather more often, and not just in the Metaverse.

The first time he brought something leather, it had been a skirt. It had been quite short, and Ryuji had protest vehemently about it, but Akira had coax him enough that in the end, he had gotten his wish and Ryuji had put it on, embarrassed and reluctant. It had fitted him exactly how he thought it would; loose so that it can flutter whenever Ryuji moved, complimented his tone of skin and the length of his legs, and probably the most important, it was easy accesses for Akira to crawl his hand underneath Ryuji's skirt to fondle him. They had fucked in all but four times before Ryuji had begged Akira to let him take it off.

The next thing he brought was a corset. Once more, Ryuji had protested ("It's not going to fit!"), and once more, Akira allowed his charm to take control and convince Ryuji to put it on for him. This one had been a little bit more difficult, but eventually, Ryuji caved and decided to try it. When he came out wearing it, Akira could admit it was a little awkward, since Ryuji had no boobs to show and because of his muscles, but nevertheless, the black-and-red leather corset made Ryuji look pretty cute, and, like the skirt, Akira fucked him in it, despite Ryuji whining about how tight it was.

The third thing he brought were knee-high leather boots. Surprisingly, Ryuji didn't complain much about this one and simple accepted the fact that Akira kept buying these weird things for him to try out, if only to get his rocks off. Like the other two, the boots really did go well with Ryuji's skin tone, had Akira run his hand up and down on the piece, before spreading Ryuji's legs apart and dipped his head low to the space he was oh so intimate with ("W-Wait, what about the boots?!").

The fourth leather thing Akira brought - at this point, Sojiro didn't dare ask why he keep buying things in leather - was more tame. All it had been, was leather gloves, similar to Makoto's except red and fingerless. After the last three 'gifts' from Akira, Ryuji was understandably confused before he realized he was going to have stroke Akira off with them. Oddly enough, out of everything they did together, _this_ one caused Ryuji's face to turn red for an entire week, to the point where the other thieves had been concerned, but Morgana told them it was nothing they should be concerned about.

Ryuji never asked why he kept doing this, and seeing how he wasn't  _as_ bothered with it, Akira figures his little fetish for leather was okay. It wasn't anything too weird that Ryuji couldn't handle, and it's not like Akira has overstepped his boundaries. He's pretty sure if he could explain to Ryuji, he would understand. For now, Ryuji would settle for all these gifts Akira buys him.

And of course, after saying that, of course Akira had to go and do something that had Ryuji go from 'this is okay' to 'I really like this, can we do it some more?'

Because the fifth, and possibly the most favorite, Akira's anyway, item Akira had brought was a leather collar.

A leather, choke, collar. With a little silver bell you would see on a dog's collar.

As soon as Ryuji saw that, he actually went mute. He kept staring at the collar, then to Akira, and then back to the collar, understanding, but at the same time, hoping he wasn't going to do what he thought Akira was going to do.

That sly, Joker-like, smirk said otherwise.

"Put this on for me," Akira purred, handing Ryuji the collar. Ryuji said nothing as he grabbed the collar. "I just want you to be naked. That's all."

"Like I was with the boots?" Ryuji asked, not taking his eyes off the collar. Akira's grin widen.

"Exactly like the boots."

He watched as Ryuji got up and began stripping off his clothes, eyes tracing every inch of skin being revealed to him, licking his lips. When Ryuji was finally naked, he beckon the teen to come to him and watched as he crawled towards Akira, collar in hand. He handed it back to him and Akira began to tighten the collar around Ryuji's neck. "I want you to stay on all fours, okay?"

Ryuji nodded as Akira shifted, got off the bed, and began digging for something else. Curious, he began looking over his shoulder and Ryuji felt heat rushed to his face when he saw the other things Akira brought, none of them being leather at all.

A long, black, 9inch double end dildo, with an attachable tail .

A headband with dog ears on top of it.

A ball gag.

And a nice, bright red, cock ring.

Ryuji could feel his cock stiffen, and he whimpered. Looking up, a wicked gleam enter Akira's eyes.

"I think this will be my favorite leather item yet. I can't wait to try it out."

Judging by how hard Ryuji is, he couldn't either.

     

   

 


	7. Sin VII: Wrath

Ryuji almost died.

It was one of things he never thought he'd experience, but he did. Almost. For one second, Ryuji had been willing to run - _run,_ bum leg and all - towards their only escape, a smile on his face with the wind pressing against him, and the heat of the fire breathing heavily down his neck, and then he had been waiting for his own rescue after, and the next thing he knew.....

There was scorching hot heat being blasted towards him, a force that caused him to let go from what he's been clinging onto, and the next thing he knew, he was drowning. He was pretty sure he heard his teammates scream, but he was also sure no one saw where he went, so no one could rescue him.

No one even knew.

He was hurting after the explosion, and now he was forced to suck in the salty waters of the ocean. His injured leg stings like hell, his arms feels like heavy weights, and though he tried to keep his head up float, another wave had sent him hurling down into the depths, his chest burning for oxygen that he wasn't allowed to get. Not because he couldn't swim, but because the waters is so rough, and, judging by the darkness that was starting to float around him, he was injured _somewhere._ Maybe his face, since his head was hurting so much and he couldn't think straight.

He was going to die here.

But then, Ryuji felt himself being carried and taken out of the water, by some miracle, just as the Shido's Palace collapsed and then he touch something cool. A light breeze of the wind had Ryuji groaning, his head still pounding and he feels nauseated, but he forced himself to open his eyes and move.

He was still alive, back in the real world.

But he was also alone.

Looking around, he didn't see his teammates, the only thing keeping him company were the sounds of the crickets. _Time to find them._ He thought, and no matter how much his body protested, no matter how much he just wanted to curl up and lay on the ground forever, he forced himself to keep moving. He had people to find, places to go, things still to do. He didn't have time to sit around and feel sorry for himself. He had gotten up and began walking in a single direction.

It didn't take long for him to find the rest of them.

"Hey! Why's everyone so upset for?" He asked, causing them to freeze in place. They all turned to look at him, eyes red and wet with tears, though shock were clearly written in them - as if.....as if....

_As if they expected him to be dead._

_Yeah, I thought so too._

He turned to Ann with a teasing smile on his face, because pretending he doesn't hurt is all he's good for, all he's good at, so maybe, just maybe, it'll work here?

"What happened to you? Crying doesn't suit you at all." He laughed, and he had to wince at the pain that had enveloped. Instead of laughing like he had hoped they would, anger flashed in their eyes - the females, mostly - and before Akira could do anything to distress the situation any further, Ann had marched up to him.

"Y-You! You!" She growled, anger blazing in her eyes, tightening her fist, before raising said fist in the air, only for it to turn into an open palm and struck down on Ryuji.

_SMACK!_

The sound of her hand hitting him echoed the air, and for a second, just for a second, Ryuji was stunned speechless. He quickly turned to the blond, startled at the fact that she _hit him._

"What the hell, Ann?!"

"You are the most biggest, insensitive, jerk I have ever known Sakamoto!" She said, glaring down at Ryuji. "We were all so worried about you, and you...you decided to play a _prank_ on us?!" At that, any anger Ryuji had disappeared, her words stopping him cold.

_They thought he was playing a prank._

_They thought Ryuji would really be that guy, after knowing him for so long._

"I am inclined to agree with Ann, Ryuji-kun," Haru said with a frown on her face. "What you did....was really awful."

"Death isn't funny." Makoto stated, looking at Ryuji with eyes that had him flinching, and wanting to take a step back.

He knew what those eyes were, he's seen them in any other adult.

 _I'm disappointed in you, Sakamoto._ Ryuji wants to take a step back.

"I-" _It hadn't been a joke. Ryuji really was hurt, and almost died. But then, Ryuji is trying to play it off like it doesn't matter, and that in turn made this situation worse._ He wanted to explain, he really did, but the girls wouldn't let him; too busy being angry and yelling at Ryuji to care. It suddenly reminds him of his old teammates on the track team, just a little after meeting Akira.

They had been angry too.

Nobody else saw the slump in Ryuji's shoulders. Nobody else saw the look of defeat and fear as the girls crowded around him, ready to beat him down. Nobody else saw the way Ryuji tried to deflect the situation,  looking for help, and ultimately, ended up just accepting whatever may come his way. Nobody did.

Except Akira.

And when he sees Ryuji standing there, listening to the girls as they tear into him, all because Ryuji - sweet, innocent, _socially awkward_ Ryuji - had decided to take his death lightly, ensure not to hurt anyone or cause anyone to cry anymore.

And while, Akira may not agree with what Ryuji had done, he doesn't like what the girls are doing either.

 _Especially_ this, with them in a threatening posture - the same type of posture he had seen with the track team.

Akira isn't angry. He is _pissed._

"STOP!" He yelled out, voice booming over them like a cloud of thunder. Immediately the girls turn to Akira, shocked, as did the others. Very, very, rarely did they ever hear Akira yell or if he yelled at all, and when they see the thunderous look on his face, Futaba had to take a step back from him, her anxiety rolling in waves. To Akira, it was almost like he was summoning Arsene again with the way he felt; he was angry, pissed beyond belief that these were his teammates, his supposed friends, and they would do this to Ryuji - who never had the cleanest record with people in the first place. They should've known better. They should've known that Ryuji was smart enough to know that he wouldn't do this  _on_ _purpose._

Akira starts to wonder just how little thought they actually gave when it came to Ryuji.

"I know Ryuji has made you all worried," Akira started, eyes becoming steel and his hands becoming fist. "But that does NOT give you the right to be taking your anger out on him in a violent way. Did anyone check to think that _maybe_ Ryuji is just as confused as we are?"

"Akira-" Ann started, but Akira interrupted her.

"No, Ann. Ryuji does not deserve to be hit like I know you guys were going to do," Knows because he has seen it. Knows because he's still pissed at himself for doing nothing when Ryuji needed help. He can't control the track team, but he _can_ control his own team. Even if sometimes, Akira would like to give them a taste of their own medicine, for the shit they've done since Haru joined the team. "You're angry, I get it. But just _look at him,_ Ann. Did you really think he faked his own death just for the hell of it?"

Akira shouldn't be talking about faking deaths when he had done the same. And because of that, it just occurred to him that his friends reacted so differently when he does it, yet when Ryuji, intentional or not, did it they were all in a hissy fit and angry.

Another wave of rage floated over him, and at this point, he felt his nails dig into his skin, trying to keep himself under control, but mostly failing.

If they weren't friends.....

_If they weren't friends......_

"I..." Ann turned to Ryuji, who was looking at them with a cautious look - almost as if afraid, expecting. Seeing that look, something that strangely resembles guilt weigh heavily inside her stomach, and Ann found it hard to swallow. "I....I guess not. I'm sorry Ryuji."

"But Akira, Ryuji should know-"

"Ryuji acts the way he does because he cares enough for you to stop crying," Akira hissed out, stopping Makoto in her tracks. "I thought you knew this. I thought we _all_ knew this. Guess it's my fault, however, when _one_ of our teammates continuously harass another," That's when Akira looked down at Morgana, who flinched and stepped back. "I don't agree with how he handle it. But how you guys are handling Ryuji's actions is far, far worse. You're making it seem like Ryuji has done it with the sole purpose of wanting to see you cry, to see you sad, when he didn't. He has sacrifice a lot just to make other people happy, and that includes what had just aspired. And worst of all, instead of acting like the teammates we _should be_ , maybe a slap on the arm and a hug, you're acting like....like....the track team." When he heard Ryuji's breath hitch, he knew he hit a rough spot, but Akira didn't care. "Ryuji's old team treated him with the exact same actions you are doing now. You cannot call yourself a 'hero' when you're acting the same way as a villain."

Nobody said anything afterwards, looking down at the ground in shame. When Akira started walking towards Ryuji, his footsteps were silent, almost like he was Joker all over again. The blond watched as he grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"From now on, I want you to be kinder to Ryuji, and to  _think_ in his position. I know it might be hard for some of you, but at least try." The ice in his tone left no room for arguments, the sarcasm of that last sentence deadly as poison, and once more, the team with the exception of Ryuji flinched.

"...."

With nothing else to say, Akira began to pull Ryuji away from the rest of them, intended to head to the shop and help Ryuji heal, and give him the proper rest he deserve. In the back of his mind, Akira was still angry at the rest of his teammates, could still feel Arsene crawling underneath his skin, but he can deal with them later.

Later, when he's not ready to chew their heads off for what they've done to Ryuji.     

      


	8. Virtue I: Humility

It was a toss up on who was the most humble between Ryuji and Akira. On one hand, you have Ryuji who has literally almost given his life up for his friends, allowed himself get beaten up twice, and when it came to his mom, he always tries to make her life a little easier by helping out around the house, using the money they get from defeating Shadows to buy her something useful or nice if he had a little bit more cash. Then, on the other, you have Akira, who was fiercely loyal to his friends, doing odd jobs to make their adventures a little easier, is also a sacrificial idiot (see faking death for more details), and probably the most important, helped out people when they needed it. This was clear when his first reaction to a women being harassed by some political bigshot was to help her out (which had also landed him with a criminal record and moving to inside Tokyo). Between the two, it really was 50/50 on who has shown the most chivalry, although how they go about it was an entirely different matter.

Still, when it came to being selfless and being concerned for others, as much as Ryuji and Akira would give up everything for their circle, it didn't hold a candle for when they are together.

It was really difficult to tell which part was the end and the other was beginning of their selflessness.

You have Akira who would stand up for Ryuji at all cost; ignoring the whispers of hate, and how people reacted to the blond. It became quite clear that Akira was going to have some kind of relationship with Ryuji - he was curious enough, and Ryuji had been interesting enough ~~~~( _ ~~cute enough~~_ ~~~~). He had came to find out that Ryuji hadn't been all bad, and had been upset at the way everyone was treating him, thus his need to stick up for him. Every comment was met with a sharp glare, every time Ryuji had gotten himself injured Akira would see it personally that he would be the one taken care of him, every time someone mocked Ryuji, Akira would counter it with a quick remark that caused the person to shut down and simply glare at the two before walking away. When he's not doing that, he would allow Ryuji to indulge himself in his favorite past times, making the boy feel guilty for having to spend so much time with him, but Akira didn't mind. He didn't mind at all making Ryuji happy.

Ryuji, as it has been stated, was more on the "physical show how much I care about you" than Akira had been. Whenever Akira did something he was grateful for, Ryuji would offer him lunch, or a drink, as a token of his thanks. He would sometimes stand up for Akira, like he's done to Akechi, but most of the time, he's physical. He's shown it whenever there has been a target on Akira's back and he was willing to take the shot. This method was awful, and it caused too much worry among the rest of them, but really, it was all he's ever known when it came to gratitude. He wasn't the one to give long speeches about how he feels, he wanted his actions to do all the talking. That's not to say Akira was any better, but at least Akira could tell Ryuji 'thank you'. Ryuji merely blush, try to claim Akira just wants all the glory, only to shut up when Akira smiles at him like he knows what Ryuji really was trying to say.

At the end, it went unsaid just how much they cared for each other.

They were able to communicate without words, their teamwork was on point, and a simple brush to the shoulder or even lingering fingers was enough to calm the other - or have them follow each other. Maybe that's what made their relationship so fascinating.

Wherever one goes, the other follows. Sometimes it would be Ryuji, answering Akira's beck and call, and other times, it would be Akira, who seems to follow Ryuji just because ( _ ~~he's so in love it's not even funny~~_ ~~~~). And each time, they had been willing to push one out of the way of danger, ready to take the heat from the other. It was endearing, just as it was frustrating.

"Are you two ever gonna stop your needless 'putting one above the other'?" Morgana asked one day, watching the couple from the room they all been sitting in. Akira merely tilted his head to the side, stroking Ryuji's side lovingly, a content moan leaving from the sleeping blond's lips.

"Probably not." He said, and Morgana rolled his eyes.

If they keep it up, the Phantom Thieves might lose _both_ of them at this rate.    


	9. Virtue II: Diligence

If there's one thing there needs to be said about Akira, it'll be that his work ethic is out of this world.

Seriously. Ryuji has never seen a guy do so much and STILL have enough time to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. It really bobbled his mind when he sees Akira's grades ( _really_ fucking good by the way, despite how much he seems to slack off - and especially around Ryuji), sees him put in the work at Leblanc while _also_ having jobs on the side, sees him fighting in the Metaverse and commanding his team like the leader he is, sees him hanging out with their other friends and helping them out with their dilemma, and _still finds time to just chill._ It was almost unnatural how well Akira can handle things, like he was another being and not at all human.

(This is also the reason why everyone else and their grandmothers seem to like him. The dick.)

Sometimes Ryuji gets worried about it. With the way Akira keeps going, he'll eventually burn himself out real quick, probably end up injuring himself, and then they would have to deal with the aftermath of Akira's actions, because Akira's ability to become an octopus and handle all these things like some sort of superhero means he took care of himself _less_ and that was a no-go for Ryuji. Maybe he didn't have the same ethic like Akira, but Ryuji _gets_ the idea of pushing one self to the limit. He does it all the time when he jogs, when his bum leg is throbbing in pain and his body is telling to him _stop_ , but he can't. He doesn't know what kind of motivation Akira has for him to do the things that he does, but Ryuji's motivation has always been wanting to prove himself - to make it seem like he was actually doing something. There is his love for running, but that's like adding fuel to the fire; Ryuji had already made up his mind about it, the love he has for the sport was an additional bonus.

Or maybe Akira didn't have motivation at all; maybe he had gotten his ethic from his parents. Of course, Akira doesn't really talk about them often, not since they've been willing to drop him off in Tokyo and pretend he never existed, but Ryuji didn't think they were all that bad (assholes, maybe, but not abusive like his own dad (then again, abuse comes in many different ways so)). Even if they were shitheads for not sticking up for Akira, at least they can say that he wasn't a bad child. Akira didn't even look as much.

Still, whatever the reason, it gave Akira the ability to flex his schedule like nothing, and Ryuji watched as the raven tackled more and more problems that he didn't think he could handle, but somehow did. Akira had explained to him that having certain influences could increase the chance of popularity with the Phantom Thieves, and Ryuji gets that, but that still didn't mean he liked watching Akira work himself down to the bone. Had he known the first time around, Ryuji would've tried to help out anyway he could, or at least get Akira to stop taking on tasks by himself. He had friends for a reason, nothing he does have to be done alone.

The selfless moron.

A cough broke the blond's thoughts and he turned his head.

Akira was curled up in his sheets, sniffling, blankets surrounding him, a box of tissues near him, as it started to drizzle outside. He was more pale than usual, nose turning red and stuffy, and when he open his eyes to look over at Ryuji, he knew he couldn't see a thing with drops of tears leaking down his face.

Ryuji reached over and placed a hand over his forehead, frowning.

"You're burning up dude," He said, pulling away from the sick teen. "I'll get you another cool rag, and some tea while I'm at it."

"You don't have to do this, Ryu." Akira whispered, voice almost gone with how sore it was. He coughed again. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

Ryuji rolled his eyes.

"Whatever dude, I told you I'll be the one taking care of you today. And this is your own fault, anyway. I _told_ you all those tasks you were doing was going to be the death of you; now look at you. You got sick." He said. Akira gave him an unimpressed stare, as much as he could while being sick.

"It's raining."

"No, you were getting sick _before_ that, Aki. Don't try to pin this on the rain." Then, because Ryuji didn't care for his health all that much, he lean down and placed a kiss on top of Akira's hot, sweaty, forehead. Akira whined, pulling away.

"Stop."

"No. Because of your diligence, you've gotten sick. Now, when it's my turn, it'll also be because of my devotion to you. So we'll be even." Ryuji didn't know if Akira was embarrassed or not, it was so hard to tell if the flush came from his words. "Love you, Aki."

"You too, Ryu."

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not related to this story, buuuut I have this idea that's stuck in my head for a while, but I can't seem to get a proper grip on it. So I'm writing this note for anyone that's interested in this, and would love to take this off my hands:
> 
> I really, really, want a Fantasy Fic in which Akira and Ryuji's relationship is forbidden. I keep debating on whether or not I should make Akira a prince, or, keeping the theme of persona 5 in tact, have Ryuji as a prince and Akira a wanted thief. Addition to that, there is an arranged marriage going on (preferably Ryuji being the one forced into it. If Akira is indeed the prince, let's say he's doing it for the good of his kingdom), but because Akira and Ryuji has a steady growing relationship, feelings gets in the way and neither are happy about it (the arranged marriage that is). How this fic ends is up to you - though I would like to see a happy ending with AkiRyu. You can have side pairings if you choose to (bonus if you add AnnxShiho). 
> 
> All in all, it'll be your typical, fantasy forbidden romance from a fairy tale - though I suppose if you're going down the thief route with Akira, then I better see some Robin Hood antics. But yeah, I have no idea why this is so hard for me to write. But, I like this idea, and I want to see it in this fandom, so if anyone's willing to write it, I'll be forever grateful <3.

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when you're so confident that the boy you like likes you back, you just give him a hickey.
> 
> Side note: I was torn between doing this, and updating the Adventures of Ryuji and Hide - featuring Neko Akira and Neko Kaneki. I mean, I'll do it, but ultimately, I made that series because I adore Ryuji and Hide, and I swear they can be BFFs with the amount of shit I can see them do. So Cat-Eared Akira and Kaneki is going to have to wait for now. *Shrugs* And yes, that is a reference to It's Puppy Love, Kitten. I haven't forgotten the story, if you were wondering! <3


End file.
